take it in, feel it all, and hold it
by just like our last
Summary: Do you hear that love? They're playing our song.


**Author's Note: Hello! For all my readers here that I don't talk to on tumblr, I hope you had a nice Christmas! I had a great Christmas. Here, have some extremely cheesy Jori fanfiction~ The song is All About Us by He Is We feat. Owl City. It would probably help if you listened to it while you read.**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, you would know if I owned Victorious. There would be so much more Jori.**

...

There is something about the crowded room, the shifted eyes, the green tinted light, the loud voices, everything. There is something about _this life_ that makes Jade simply want to hold Tori close to her and tell her that everything is going to be okay. There is something about Tori that makes her adorable in ways that Jade cannot stand. There is something about this.

It is not love. No, definitely not. Jade loves Beck, and Tori probably loves Andre or something, or Robbie for all Jade knows. Besides, they're both girls. Jade is straight, and Tori has to be, too. This can't be love. That is the last thing it could be. Jade simply wants Tori as a friend, simply wants to protect her and hold her in a hug. And maybe kissing her wouldn't be so bad. In fact, those lips looked so beautiful and luscious, and sometimes Jade just barely dared to wonder what they would taste like...

But this can't be love, it just can't be.

If this was love, Jade reminds herself, they would be together.

Her head drops, her green eyes staring holes into the ground as Tori walks past her, grazing her shoulder just so, sending shivers down her spine and causing butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

This feeling will not compel her to speak to Tori. It simply won't.

"Tori-" Oh _fuck_ Jade, you've got to start listening to your practical side.

Tori turns toward her, an almost hopeful look on her beautiful face. "Yeah?"

"Do you, um... doyouwannagrabadrink?" Jade West would like to point out at this point that she absolutely despises Hollywood Arts kickbacks, and this is one of the reasons why. She is simply too_ vulnerable_ at this point, and she's blaming the kickback for it, because she has no one to blame. No one to blame but herself.

"A... A drink?" Tori blinks, and looks over her shoulder, as though trying to decide if Jade is really speaking to her.

Jade turns her head away, looking everywhere but at Tori. "That's what I said, yeah." Jade, why are you so _stupid_ sometimes?

"Okay." Tori smiles sweetly, and leads the way over to the drink table. The pair is silent until they are both sipping on full cups. It is green eerie lights all over again, shining over Tori's hair in ways that reveal her beautiful perfection in just the right way to tug at Jade's heartstrings in ways they should never be tugged.

"You're perfect," Jade says before she can stop herself.

"I'm _what_?" Tori asks, clearly trying to decide if she heard Jade right.

Mentally, Jade's jumping off a bridge right now. She might as well, once this is over, all things considered.

"Perfect," she repeats.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Obviously, Tori thinks this is simply an opportunity for Jade to insult her.

"I can't... I can't tell you," Jade decides. She is struggling, pulling on her tongue, forcing herself not to say anything else stupid. But she doesn't have to; a moment later, Tori says exactly what she was mulling over in her head.

"Can you show me?"

Smiles break onto both faces, and Jade nervously lifts a hand, offering it to Tori.

Out of the corner of her eye as leads Tori out to the dance floor, she catches Andre whispering something to the DJ, and rolls her eyes to herself as she waits for his request to be put into effect.

The words are perfect, and the world seems to stop as the green lights flash slowly to blue in time with the music.

...

_Take my hand_

_I'll teach you to dance_

_I'll spin you around_

_Won't let you fall down_

...

Tori's perfect eyes meet hers in a moment where they both forget to breathe. They are swaying, stepping. This isn't just highschool slow dancing, though. This is real dancing, perfectly in step with the song that seems to be telling them what to do.

_..._

_Would you let me lead?_

_You can step on my feet_

_Give it a try_

_It'll be alright_

...

If Jade made it out of this alive, she'd have to kill Andre for picking_ this_ of all songs. And then thank him, once she's done killing him.

As the steps of the dance lead Tori towards Jade, she rests her head on the goth girl's chest, and Jade pulls her closer.

_..._

_The room's hush, hush_

_And now's our moment_

_Take it in, feel it all, and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_We're doing this right_

...

"Are you sure?" Tori whispers just after the line plays.

"Yes," Jade decides. She is trying to decide how everything is falling together so perfectly all the sudden.

_..._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love _

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us_

_It's all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling we've never felt _

_But it's all about us_

...

But if this was love, we'd be together.

Maybe we could be, after this.

What about Beck?

Beck doesn't matter right now; nothing does. It is only you and Tori; there are no sounds other than the music, there are no eyes other than her beautiful deep brown ones. There is no one but her.

There never was.

_..._

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave_

_Don't know what's gotten into me_

_Or why I feel this way_

_Can we dance real slow?_

_Can I hold you, can I hold you close?_

...

Jade, maybe you should speak your mind more often. Maybe you shouldn't hide behind that mask of hatred as much as you do. Maybe you'd get more moments like this.

I think that what makes moments like this so special, though, is that they rarely happen.

Are you _sure_ you're not dreaming?

_..._

_The room's hush, hush_

_And now's our moment_

_Take it in, feel it all, and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me _

_We're doing this right_

...

Tori's body is warm pressed against Jade's. A step, a twirl, a dip... Why does this feel so_ natural_?

You're not dancing anymore; you're flying.

_..._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us_

_It's all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling we've never felt_

_But it's all about us_

...

"Do you hear that, love?" she breathes in time with the music, pulling the brunette closer. Another step. Perfect sync. Perfect harmony.

_..._

_Do you hear that, love?_

_They're playing our song_

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh, I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that, love?_

_Do you hear that, love?_

...

"I told you you were perfect."

Tori just smiles.

_..._

_Do you hear that, love?_

_They're playing our song_

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh, I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that, love?_

_Do you hear that, love?_

...

There is a lingering moment when her hand rests on Tori's waist, their foreheads leaning against each other, Tori's breath is hot and peaceful on her face.

_..._

_Do you hear that, love?_

_They're playing our song_

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh, I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that, love?_

_Do you hear that, love?_

...

They could kiss. They could kiss, and everything would be perfect. Jade has dreamed, wondered what Tori would taste like for months now. They could, if only...

_..._

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us_

_It's all_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt _

_But it's all about us_

...

Out of the corner of Jade's eye, she catches a glimpse of Beck's face. She was stupid to dance with Tori, she finds herself regretting it, knowing that Beck will never forgive her.

No. Hold that thought. He's smiling, and the look in his eyes tells her that he was waiting for this to happen just as much as she was.

...

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us_

_It's all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling we've never felt _

_But it's all, all about us_

...

With newly gained confidence, she leans in and kisses Tori just as the music stops, a perfect ending to the beautiful dance, and the entire student body of Hollywood Arts erupts into applause around them, as though they were all holding their breath for the same thing all this time.


End file.
